


A hint at their future

by LysRayn



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, Day 2 of a 30-day challenge, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, There are filipino words/sentences, dlsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysRayn/pseuds/LysRayn
Summary: Prompt: Kahit maputi na ang buhok ko“Will you like me even if I turn old and wrinkly?” he asked him.Neo scoffed. “I’ll love you even if I have to change both of our diapers when we’re older.”“Are you sure? Baka may dumating na mas guwapo kesa sakin,” Salle teased. “Ay wait, wala na pala. I’m already the most handsome man you’ve ever seen nga pala. I forgot.”





	A hint at their future

**Author's Note:**

> This was for day 2 of the 30-day challenge me and my friends are doing among ourselves. Thought it'd be nice to share it here. \\(ouo) I know the summary's not that all interesting but I couldn't think of anything.

Instead of playing video games or going on a date with Neo on a beautiful Saturday, Salle was invited to the 43rd anniversary of Neo’s grandparents. It was being held at the Rotary club in Green Meadows and only family and very close friends were invited. Salle, having been Neo’s boyfriend for a good 4 years, was already considered a part of ‘the family’, as was the case with Neo regarding Salle’s family. It was to the point that if Salle or Neo didn’t show up to a family event, someone in the family would always become “tampo” (Salle’s father and Neo’s mother being the frequent offenders). They would always be forgiven by a quick visit afterwards with a bag of purple oven.

The day was filled with laughter and great food. A few games were played, the most memorable being the one where lola Evelyn and lolo George, Neo’s grandparents, sat with their backs facing each other and raising each other’s shoes as answers to questions such as “who spends the most money,” “who dotes on their grandchildren more,” “who sleeps the most,” and the like. That was the day that Salle learned that lolo George was a shopaholic.

“Alright, alright! I know na baka medyo cheesy to para sainyo, but let’s call lolo George and lola Evelyn to the dance floor!” Tito Will, Neo’s uncle, shouted at the mic. Everybody cheered and even wolf whistled as lolo George led a flushed but grinning lola Evelyn to the dance floor.

The band opened with a guitar riff from an old classic Filipino song and lolo George wrapped his arms around his long time wife. “Kung tayo ay matanda na, Sana’y di tayo magbago…” the lead singer began singing.

“This is lolo and lola’s song,” Neo suddenly said from beside Salle, smiling gently at his grandparents.

“Ang galing nila. Fourty-three years sila magkasama,” Salle commented as he sliced a piece of cake that was in front of him and put it in his mouth.

“Yeah. They were childhood sweethearts too,” the brunette said. Neo had turned his attention to the cake in front of Salle. He picked up his fork and was about to slice a piece for himself when Salle’s fork suddenly blocked his way. Neo raised a slim eyebrow at him.

“Tsk, tsk. Who said we were sharing?” Salle said, teasing Neo by shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

Neo deadpanned. “But I’m the one who got it.”

“Yes, you got it for _me_.”

He pushed Salle’s fork aside and glared at him. “I didn’t get para sayo. It just so happened to be in front of you lang.” He sliced a piece and put it in his mouth.

“And here I thought you were gonna feed me,” Salle pouted playfully. Neo rolled his eyes and poked him at his side.

“Maybe I’ll feed you something else later,” Neo said while looking at him from the corner of his eye with a little smirk.

Salle fake gasped, a hand on his chest as if he was scandalized. “My gosh, Neo! There are children present!” Neo flicked his head, laughing quietly at his boyfriend’s antics. Salle laughed with him and pulled Neo’s chair closer to him. To outsiders, they just looked like they were sitting very close to each other, but what they didn’t see was the leg Neo placed on top of Salle’s under the round table, strategically covered by the rose-colored table cloth.

Salle leaned forward, placing his elbow on the table and leaning his face on his hand. “I wish you were my childhood sweetheart,” he sighed nonchalantly. Neo turned pink.

“Idiot. What are you talking about?”

“Wala lang. Gusto ko sweet din tayo. Plus, maeexperience ko si bebe Neo,” he grinned. Salle squealed as Neo pinched him on his side. “Aray! Masakit!”

“You wanted us to be sweet, right? I’m just showing my affection towards you.” Neo stared at him with a straight face. Salle rubbed the sore spot and glared at him.

“That is not ‘affection’. Hindi dapat masakit yun. Affection is supposed to be sweet kisses, warm hugs, and a hot blowj-“ Neo quickly cut him off.

“I won’t stay over anymore if you finish that sentence.”

“Sorry na po. Magiging mabait na po ako. Please don’t stop staying over. My room feels empty without you,” Salle relented. He looked up at Neo from under his lashes, slightly jutting out his lower lip in a pout. Neo rolled his eyes at him again, but this time smiling fondly at him. He leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered, “Okay. I’ll stay over tonight so you won’t be lonely.”

Both smiling at each other, they turned their attention back to the couple slow dancing on the dance floor. Lolo George suddenly dipped lola Evelyn and her laugh tinkled over the music. He smiled widely at her, pulling her back up and kissing her forehead sweetly. Salle felt a head lean on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat and smiled down at Neo.

“Will you like me even if I turn old and wrinkly?” he asked him.

Neo scoffed. “I’ll love you even if I have to change both of our diapers when we’re older.”

“Are you sure? Baka may dumating na mas guwapo kesa sakin,” Salle teased. “Ay wait, wala na pala. I’m already the most handsome man you’ve ever seen nga pala. I forgot.”

“You’re also the most narcissistic of them all,” Neo joked.

“I can’t help it if I know I’m too sexy for the world.” Salle confidently flexed his other arm as if to prove a point. Neo pinched the area around his belly.

“I think you’re gaining weight,” he hummed.

“Then you have to stop bringing me food all the time,” Salle laughed.

“But you barely have anything at your condo,” Neo whined.

“You’re just hungry all the time,” Salle said. Neo lightly bit his shoulder. Salle simply shook his head and went back to watching the dance floor.

As the music was reaching its end, he felt a hand take his and brought it over to Neo’s side. Neo had, at this point, leaned most of his weight on Salle with his head on his shoulder. Neo intertwined his hand with Salle’s, holding on tightly. Looking down at their hands, Neo placed his other hand on theirs and started rubbing Salle’s wrist with his thumb. Salle pressed a gentle kiss at the side of his forehead.

“Ipapaalala ko sa’yo,” Neo sang along to the last stanza, quietly enough that only Salle heard him. “Ang aking pangako na ang pang-ibig ko’y laging sayo.”

Salle sang the last line, leaning his head on top of Neo’s. “Kahit maputi na ang buhok ko.”

 


End file.
